


The Kard Killer

by SinNAHMonArchive



Series: The Poker Trials [1]
Category: HINAPIA (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Character Death, F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNAHMonArchive/pseuds/SinNAHMonArchive
Summary: Probably where Jung Eunwoo is a bored police officer who happens to turn into a serial killer in order to help pass by her shift a little more quickly by having her fair share of funEach chapter should be having a word count between 1000 to 2500 words and are inspired by BESTie's discography. Should these requirements of mine not be met... I shall become one of Eunwoo's next victims.
Relationships: Jung Eunwoo/Park Siyeon | Xiyeon
Series: The Poker Trials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696309
Kudos: 2





	1. Klub (♣️)

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is brought to you by "Hot Baby"
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jung Eunwoo the Kard Killer just wants to have a little fun tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably where Jung Eunwoo is a police officer who turns into a serial killer in order to pass by her shift as fast (and fun) as possible.  
> Each chapter should have a word count between 2000 to 900 words and is inspired by one of BESTie's songs. If a chapter does not meet these simple requirements... I might as well become one of Eunwoo's victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is brought to you by 'Hot Baby'.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jung Eunwoo the Kard Killer just wants to have a little fun tonight

Eunwoo knew to play in the casino went against each every rule written in the book of being a police officer, but that didn't stop her from sitting down and enjoying a few games at the poker table... for the umpteenth time this month. The possibility of her losing all of her money was nearly 90%, but she didn't care. As long as she was not caught by Nayoung, or any other police officer really, all was well.  
Surely enough, she was on night duty, watching the street from inside the cop car and hiding in alleyways. Eunwoo always dreaded her watches: she was tired and wanted nothing more to do than go home and fall asleep as soon as she got near the bed. Obviously, the station didn't want her to do that; they wanted her to wait inside a patrol car until something caught her eye or the radio picked up something. She had begrudged agreed, having no other option, but now... she could see the benefits. After all, this was a lot more fun than waiting for the action. She could partake to make it happen... followed closely by her coming along and crashing it as if she were the hero.

"Your turn, sissy,"

Her right eye twitched at the nickname.

_Sissy? I'll let you know I'm a police officer! I can arrest you in seconds for doing this._

It took her everything not to say it out loud, so she relied on drawing her attention back towards her deck of cards in order to restrain her comments. She showed a deep frown upon dotting that she had yet to have a good combination.

"Nothing good. Pass,"

She reached for the next card on the stack when her neighbor voice emerged,  
"I win,"

Groans rounded the table before each player on the table shoved their money the female. Eunwoo took the chance to check the time on her phone. 

_2:20... I should get back to the car now before she comes by._

"What's wrong, Nunu? Leaving already?"

She tiredly nodded her head.

"Yeah. Don't wanna risk getting caught a second time,"  
"You've stayed this long already. Can't you play one more game? The night is still young,"  
"Nah. Na-"

**"You're here again?!"**

_Sh*t._

Eunwoo watched as her superior approached her without trying to shy away from her volume, which was dragging the attention of every attendee as she neared.

"How many more times am I going to have to tell you that you can't be playing poker during your night shift! And especially here!"

Nayoung's ears were steaming out smoke. Her face red from yelling her lungs out at the strawberry blonde.

"Nayoung, I was just about to-"  
"Zip it! I have had it up to here with you. You keep breaking the rules I've for your protection, and you willingly disobey them. How do you seriously expect me to show you sympathy?!"

Eunwoo dropped her head, looking down at the waxed tiles, which displayed her reflection. It was like the world was going against her, and wanted for her to see herself self-destruct.

"Your excuses to make you look innocent won't work on me anymore..." She paused, straightening her back to look even more so intimidating,"...and if you think this is the worse feeling in the world, wait until we get back to the station."

The shorter of the two shakily looked back up to her superior. There was no need to look any closer to figure out there was nothing but utter fear in her eyes.

"W-what's going to happen there?"

Nayoung started to close the distance they had between one another until she was so close she had to tilt her head to whisper inside of Eunwoo's ear.

"You'll be brought back down with the fishies,"

Her eyes widened. 

_No._

She didn't want to go back to being the receptionist. It was torture just being there for 4 days. The constant yelling of citizens, the bullying from those in higher positions, the cringy-ass flirting from the drunken men. It all made her sick.

_No!_

And now that she was caught redhanded, she was to face her fear again. Only now, without Nayoung's protection... or anyone's at that. Eunwoo was to be on her own without ever knowing when she was to return to her placement.

"You're nothing but an embarrassment to us all, Eunwoo,"

_NO!_

She wasn't sure what exactly it was but something inside of her finally had enough of Nayoung's bullsh*t and snapped. She had enough. Her right hand darted for the loaded gun in Nayoung's holster, pulling the loaded weapon out and aiming at the taller. The people sitting at the previously finished game of poker fled, stumbling out of their chairs, including the ever-so-calm, raining champion, Kim Minkyung.

"Oh yeah! Well... Well, you're embarrassing me!"

Eunwoo's hands were shaking as she held the gun with both hands, but it lasted only for a moment as she calmed herself down. The gun, on the other hand, remained locked on Nayoung, who was slowly but surely taking cautious steps towards the exit.

"Eunwoo... Put. The. Gun. Down,"

Then, she did the most daring thing she could have ever imagined doing.

"I don't take orders from a dead body,"

She showed no hesitation or remorse as she, finally, **finally** , pulled the trigger. The gun immediately responded by firing the bullet at Nayoung's heart. The police officer radiated pain into her signature stone-cold expression before it died off along with herself. Her body fell limp against the casino's tiles. Her mouth was slightly open with blood steadily pouring out of it. Her uniform's shirt now stained with a spreading deep crimson of red of here the bullet wound was implemented.  
The sound of yelling and screams was delayed before erupting, and it sent shiver after shiver of pleasure down her spine. She let out a blood-curling smile towards the corpse. Then, she couldn't pull the brake. It was cut, and there was no stopping her as she turned around, aimed, and shot at whoever happened to be standing or passing by her. The smile she wore would only grow even more so with the number of dead bodies increasing.  
The thrill. The adrenaline pumping in her veins was a feeling she had never felt before, and so much for remaining sane, she was falling head over heels for it.

At the sound of police sirens, coming from outside, she stopped in her tracks, dropping the weapon and instinctively putting her hands up and almost kicking the gun away, but a voice at the back of her head told her to do the exact opposite. Eunwoo did just that but decided to unload the gun, making sure all but one bullet remained inside before hiding it inside her shirt. Shortly after, she proceeded to get rid of the worst best evidence by shoving it into her cop car, and unbeknownst to her, a small club card she had hidden, alongside the rest of its kind in the box, fell out from its hiding spot.

_I better wash my hands before the cops come inside to investigate the noise and mess inside._

Minkyung poked her head from behind one of the slot machines and entered the scene, smirking, as she picked up the thin playing card and twirled it in between her gloved fingers.

"Oh, Eunwoo. You wonderous girl, Eunwoo. Now, I wonder how much time you've got until you're caught,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this work already uploaded and complete on my Wattpad account: SinNAHMonWriting. The sequel for this is already up there but is currently still ongoing. However, if you prefer to use this platform or don't have a Wattpad account already, I'll be uploading the full works here.


	2. dimund (◇)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably where Jung Eunwoo is a bored police officer who happens to turn into a serial killer in order to help pass by her shift a little more quickly by having her fair share of fun  
> Each chapter should be having a word count between 1000 to 2500 words and are inspired by BESTie's discography. Should these requirements of mine not be met... I shall become one of Eunwoo's next victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is brought to you by 'I'm So Fine'
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jung Eunwoo the Kard Killer thinks she's been cursed

Eunwoo wanted to either scream at the top of her lungs, go on a rampage again, or threaten anyone who brought up the topic of Nayoung again. She was starting to go insane, and having everyone mourn her death, certainly wasn't helping. She would admit she was indeed amazed when outsiders came to the station to offer officers flowers and their condolences... or at least for the first few days. Now that it's been almost 2 weeks, anyone who still approached her to tell "I'm sorry you lost a dear friend" made her want to grab her pocket knife and stab them right through the throat, but she didn't. She simply frowned and said, "It's okay". Was it that much of a shock that Im Nayoung, perhaps the most wanted dead police officer, was finally dead?!  
Not to Eunwoo.

Then again, it was **she** who shot the girl.  
The tips of her lips twitched in glee at the reminder. That same demonic smile she projected that eventful night wanted to creep its way up her lips, but now was not the right time or place. She knew the dangers of a smile; she was surrounded by her co-workers after all. People who were trained to be suspicious of someone who looked out of place. One wrong move and she was going to become a suspect for Nayoung's murder. Not that Eunwoo wasn't already. She probably was the biggest one considering they found her not too far from the casino.

"Excuse me but are you... umm... you're Officer Eunwoo, right?"

The mentioned female looked up from her workspace, seeing one of the newest additions to their station.

"Yes... Why?"  
"Superintendent Kyungwon requests for you to meet her in her office,"  
"Right now?"

The girl gave her head a simple nod.

"She's still in her office, correct?"  
"Y-yes,"  
"Thank you-" She glanced down at the female's name tag, "-Junghyun."  
"I-I changed it to Siyeon a while back..."

She let out a small 'oh', partially puckering her lips into a pout in the process without much thought.

"Well, thank you, Siyeon," she groaned at the sudden pain in her left leg. "See ya' round,"

Siyeon excitedly nodded, bowed and left to who-knows-where, probably to fetch coffee. Eunwoo, on the other hand, sighed, rubbing her calf at where the cramp resided before leaning back on her chair and getting up.

_Wonder why Kyungwon called me... Maybe she caught on to me._

Her strawberry-pink hair bounced as she sauntered as fast as she could to room where the station's commander, Kang Kyungwon, worked. A few of her co-workers gave her frowns and gossiped between each other in not-so-hushed voices, to which she simply ignored. The only time she stopped was to knock on her destination's door.

"Come in,"

And just when Eunwoo thought she was the one who received the majority of the paperwork, she was shushed with the overwhelmingly amount of paper stacks littering Kyungwon's desk and floor.  
Kyungwon shot her a glance before gluing her eyes to the paper below her and writing.

"You can have a seat, Eunwoo. I don't bite,"  
"But you do kill," she mocked with a chuckle.

The eldest followed along with the girl's joke.

"Just have a seat before I make you stand,"  
"Yes, ma'am!"

Eunwoo looked around the withering and cramped room as if it were a museum of some sort.

_When was the last time it got painted over? Or even remodeled?_

She sat down with nothing to say, and let the busy officer do her job for a few short moments before getting impatient, and asked, "So why did you call me in?"  
"I would've expected you to know by now. You're a lot smarter than you take yourself to be, Eunwoo,"

Kyungwon didn't bother looking up this time around, and Eunwoo could understand why. She wanted to finish this batch of papers, take a break, and then continue when more of them arrived in the morning. If anything else required her attention, multitasking was always an option. Eunwoo used the same strategy but preferred to not multitask because she knew she would mess up on one thing or the other at one point without realizing until it was too late.

"Well, I'm under the impression that you want me to fix up Nayoung's funeral since I was her student,"

Kyungwon glared at her, almost as if she had been hur- **oh right.**

"What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking about that,"  
"No. That's quite what I was talking about,"  
"... I'm still going to assume though that this does involve her," Eunwoo almost groaned.  
"In that, you are indeed correct,"

_Ugh! It's like she's haunting me!_

"I need you to look into her case,"

_Oh, f*ck you, Nayoung!_

"But I'm only supposed to be keeping patrol," she tried to convince the older.  
"I know you are, but right now I don't have much of an option either. The crime rate around here subsisted after she... passed, and all of the other officers currently have their hands full,"  
She scoffed a bit before she spoke, "Are you're telling me that the reason we had fewer criminals popping in before was that they were scared of her?"

Kyungwon nodded with a small "mhm" accompanying it.

"That's kind of why we always had her at the frontline. She controlled everyone. Now..." she sighed. The built-in stress of the past 2 weeks showing on her face. "...Now, we gotta start all over again."

Eunwoo sat there, thinking about the request. If she were to look into Nayoung's case, she would ultimately be facing the equivalent of suicide. Not only that. Accepting it, meant her friend would get rid of a huge burden. She was torn between the two sides before she came to a rather slim, daring conclusion.

_I can do this..._

"I'm sorry I resorted to you. Normally, I would have Nayoung take care of these cases since she had connections-"

She flinched.

"-but... Well, I already said it, and we- **I** -really need someone to look into **her** case,"  
"And you want it to be me?"

Kyungwon yet again nodded, and for the first time since she stepped in, she stopped writing. Kyungwon was giving her full attention to only one thing now: Eunwoo.

"You've always been the best at them, Eunwoo, but because you were still new, I couldn't just hand them to you. You needed a little more time and experience," she removed the small-cap off of Eunwoo's head, messing around with the younger's hair as she continued, "That or unless you wanted to desperately take the shorter route, which involved you handling those cases under supervision. And I knew you didn't want to be supervised while working."

Eunwoo couldn't stop herself from letting out a huge laughing fit. Kyungwon most definitely was not wrong about that.  
Kyungwon gave her a few more moments after she started riling down to ask her, "So what do you say?"

The strawberry-blonde nudged her cap back into place.

"I don't see why not,"

The commandant smiled - genuine one full of relief. Her tired eyes from 2 consecutive weeks of nothing but work finally shining with life.

"Thank you,"  
"You didn't just hand me the case because you wanted it off your hands, did you?"

She froze before placing a finger in front of her lips.

"That is for me to know and keep secret,"  
"I knew it!"  
"Oh, shush child. Now run along. I'll give you Nayoung's information once I'm organized again. In the meantime, I want you to go to the H!gh Casino. A detective there should be providing you some assistance to gather information on the event and vice versa,"  
"Yes, ma'am!"

The still-undercover murderer closed the door behind herself, and the frantic scratching of graphite against paper was the signal she needed to know Kyungwon was, once again, busy.  
She headed back to her desk, packing her things into her small backpack by stuffing them in whichever pocket they could fit as fast as she could without trying to look excited.

_I get to visit H!gh Casino! It's so fancy, not even Yebin's been in there!_

Eunwoo stepped out of the station, the breeze pushing her hair and skirt around as she giddily skipped down the stairs.  
Today, she didn't know why, but she had an exceptionally good feeling about tonight. The only bothersome thing was the constant twitching of her left eye. Usually, this only happened when-  
She stopped dead in her tracks, barely missing the faint echo of another set of footsteps close behind her.  
She snuck a look over her shoulder, not seeing the figure and yet knew someone was there. She continued to walk bt ultimately decided to head towards another casino. If she was going to get rid of them, she might as well not go to where the detectives were. She would occasionally stop to stitch together the few clues she picked up along the way.  
Upon her arrival, Eunwoo briskly tossed out her police ID between two fingers before putting it away and snaking her way around the slot machines and pool tables. She hurriedly turned the corner near the restrooms and hid behind the closed-off wall.

No longer than she expected a familiar brunette popped out from the other side.

"Will you stop following me, Sungyeon?!"

The American officer, Bae Sungyeon, seemed alarmed but pulled herself together in a flash. Eunwoo almost scoffed at the glare she got.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Eunwoo brought her fingers up to her face, tapping her lips before cocking her head to one side.

"Me? For what?"  
"You were the one who killed Nayoung,"

She looked down at the floor.

"Oh... that... yeah, I did it. So what?"

She gasped out of breath with how hard her back hit the wall.

"How could you? You're a murderer!"  
"I wouldn't exactly call myself a "murderer". More of a... a killer! Yes, that's the-"

Sungyeon's grip changed to wrap around her neck. She started to squeeze it, and as much as she hated to admit it, Eunwoo liked the pain.

"Mm~ Choke me harder, mommy"

Sungyeon's eyes widened before releasing the girl out of shock (or was it disgust?). Eunwoo coughed as she tried to breathe again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Eunwoo looked up. Her eyes smiling as she continued to struggle but spoke nonetheless, "A... lot of... things actually... but-" She leaned against the wall, pushing her way up against the wall while leaning against it, "-just so you know... I didn't... kill her on purpose."  
"Like hell, you didn't!"

Eunwoo gave her a little glare and pushed her words aside.

"I... I don't know why... but I regret it so much. I looked up at her. She took care of me even though I annoyed her... She was like a sister to me,"

Tears streamed down her face in a hot, unorganized mess. One of her hands was brought up to her face to try and clean it, but it only made things worse. Even her voice had gone hoarse as she spoke, "I miss Nayoung so much,"

She fell back down to the floor. Her hands still trying to fix her mess.

Sungyeon felt a throb in her chest as she watched the older cry her heart out. Maybe she had no choice but to kill Nayoung.  
She crouched down to Eunwoo's level while taking out one of the napkin packs she typically kept in her shirt's pocket.

"Here, "

Eunwoo stopped rubbing her tears away and looked at the napkin in front of her, shyly accepting it and blowing into it.  
The halfie watched the girl in silence. Her mind having a conflict going on inside her head involving the killer in front of her: was she telling the truth or not?

"Weren't you just trying to kill me? Why are you suddenly comforting me?"  
"...You were making me feel bad, "

She looked off to the side while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't need your pity,"  
"I'm sure you don't,"

Although Sungyeon did not know whether she was safe or not, she decided to take a risk by hugging Eunwoo, who simply sat there. Not doing anything.

"I know-  
**"Sike!"**

Sungyeon's eyes widened as she felt a knife burrowed its way in her heart and out. She fell against Eunwoo, too weak to support her mass. Nevermind the fact she was barely alive.

"You know there's a thing called acting, right?"

She looked at the strawberry blonde with raw hatred as she started to grab things from her pockets.

"I'm surprised you fell for it considering you're one of the best actors I know... It's a compliment by the way, "

Once she was done, Eunwoo pushed the dying police officer off her, brushing her shirt as if it would get rid of all the murders she's committed.

"Anyways, I better get going. Staying around you while you're dying is making me feel emotions,"  
"...y?  
"Why? Why?!"

She threw her hands up in the air, mockingly laughing.

"Because I'm having fun, and I'm not letting anyone get in my way of it, especially little b*tches like you,"

Eunwoo grabbed Sungyeon's gun holster, rotating it in her hands before adding it to her collection of gun holsters. She took a small step to turn around.

"Oh, and about Nayoung," The cynical grin was back. "That b*tch can go burn in hell for all that I care... If you happen to see her, tell her I said hi~"

And with one last aim, she had one less person to worry about.

"Now then, off to have some fun with my newest baby."

Eunwoo failed yet again to notice the way Sungyeon's left hand was clutched tightly. In it laid a card from the same set as the one found in the previous casino. Only now, it was the diamond card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo is now in charge of her first victim's case, to which she will probably just filled with lies, and killed another police officer. Who's next in the line?
> 
> * * *
> 
> I'll be trying to upload them as smoothly as I can, but I can't guarantee anything since it's known for me to take sudden breaks from writing. It's also my birthday, and I turn 17. I can officially say "I'm only seventeen, and I got a few dollars."

**Author's Note:**

> Eunwoo commits the first of many murders against the same person who saved her years ago, but she does not care. So when exactly does she?
> 
> * * *
> 
> I have this work already uploaded and complete on my Wattpad account: SinNAHMonWriting. The sequel for this is already up there but is currently still ongoing. However, if you prefer to use this platform or don't have a Wattpad account already, I'll be uploading the full works here.


End file.
